Ancient Curse Unleashed
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: The Mane Six are off on another adventure to reverse the transformation that has over taken Equestria. Along with a new character Nova Burst they set off to find a way to reverse what has happened. Can they beat the deadline or will everypony be stuck as Humans? My first MLP:FiM Fiction. Rating might go up. Also under ShadowDash26 on FiMFiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
OCs: Nova Burst  
Rating:  
**_**A/N: This idea had just got stuck in my head. This is my First MLP:FiM fic. They are humans in this fic, well the ponies are anyway.**

Twilight Sparkle woke up early. She was meeting with her friends over at Fluttershy's Cottage. Spike was still asleep, so Twilight left him there. AS she drew closer to Fluttershy's cottage she could hear her friends voices.  
"Twilight might be able to explain" Apple Jack's southern accented voice filtter thourgh to Twilight's ears.  
"Do you think its Discord? Because if it is, I'll show him" came the brash voice of Rainbow Dash.  
"I might be able to explian what" Twilight asked and then she froze when she saw her friends.  
"So she didn't look in a mirror this morning" commented Rarity.  
"How is this possible" came Fluttershys soft and quiet voice.  
"I don't know, I could ask Princess Celestia" Twilight said, after regaing her composure.  
Rainbow Dash was wearing a powder blue hoodie and light blue jeans, with strangley enough rainbow colored tennis shoes. Her powder blue wings fluttered slightly. Rainbow Dash flicked her long rainbow colored hair out of her face. She set her maroon colored eyes on Twilight Sparkle.  
Fluttershy was in close proximity to Rainbow Dash. She was also dressed in a hoodie and blue jeans. Her hoodie and shoes were a light yellow color, as well as her wings. Her pink hair covered half of her face. Her visible blue eye showed worry and concern.  
Pinkie Pie was sitting in the tree above Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's heads. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and pink jeans and, of course being Pinkie Pie, pink shoes. Her pink hair was pulled back out of her face. She had a wild grin on her face. Her blue eyes were sparkling meschiviously.  
Apple Jack was sitting across from Rarity at the table. She was wearing an orange flannel shirt with blue jeans and yellow work boots. Her yellow hair was pulled back like it always was. Her hat was pulled low over her green eyes.  
Rarity was wearing a white blouse, white jeans and white tennis shoes. She flicked her long purple hair out of her face. Like the others she was looking at Twilight, her blue eyes sparking with interest.  
Twilight was dressed in a lightweight purple hoodie, purple jeans and pink and purple chucks. Her pink and purple hair was carelessly tossed over her shoulder. Her confusion was evidint in her purple eyes.  
"Do you really think she will know" Rainbow inquired moving away from the tree, her maroon eyes blazing in her typical fashion.  
"Know what young Rainbow Dash" Inquired the very pony they were talking about.  
"Princess Celestia" The six ponies turned into humans chourused and bowed respectfully.  
They noticed that even the Princess was turned into the strange form. The Princess was still wearing crown. She was dress in an elagant dress that stopped about four inches from touching the ground. Her light rainbow colored hair was flowing down around her shoulders. Her wings were the same color as her dress: Pure White. A short sabre was strapped around the waist of her dress.  
The Six noticed somepony standing a few feet behind the Princess. It was a female somewhere between their human form age and Princess Celestia's. She was wearing camoflauge pants, a black tee shirt and thick black comabat boots. Her eletric blue, lime green, hot pink and jet black hair was spiked. Her white wings were black tipped. Her amber colored eyes showed that she had fire in her soul. A short sabre was strapped to her leg.  
"What with the swords" Rarity piped up.  
"Allicorns and Unicorns have them. The sheath blends in with your clothing" The Person replied.  
Rarity and Twilight looked down at their right legs and found that this pony/person was right.  
"Are you going to accompany them, Nova Burst" Celestia inquired.  
"Only if you and Princess Luna approve" Nova answered.  
"How do you know them" Rainbow inquired  
"I was a student of both of them, over a thousand years ago" Nova responded  
"But you should be old" Rarity commented in shock.  
"When Princess Luna took me as a student there was a binding spell, until I completed what she had to teach me we were bound together. So when Princess Luna became Night Mare Moon and was entrapped in the Moon, I was put in a suspened animation until Luna was freed of the curse of Night Mare Moon" Nova explianed.  
The group looked from Burst to Celestia as if asking a question. To their surprise Celestia nodded.  
"Yes my sister did bind Nova Burst to her as a student but at that time Nova was a student of both of us. Nova Burst is well aware of todays trends and aware of how many years passed" Celestia explianed further.  
"Celestia could you please come back to Canterlot. Everypony is becoming unsettled" Princess Luna said as she landed lighty.  
"Princess Luna" Nova quietly said and she bowed, her wings spreading out.  
"Hello Nova" Luna replied with a cheery tone.  
Like everypony else Luna had been turned into a human. Luna was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Her midnight blue hair was flowing down her back. She had a sabre strapped to her leg. Her dark blue wings were fluttering in slight nervousness. Luna looked at her older sister and their faithful student from long ago, Celestia and Nova could see the worry in Luna's dark blue eyes.  
"Do you think it would be a good idea for Nova to accompany the ponies who represent the Elements of Harmony" Celestia inquired  
"Yes it would be a good idea. Nova would be a good added security" Luna agreed, "We have to get back to Canterlot sister"  
"All right then, Nova I leave you with Twilight Sparkle and her friends" Celestia said and with that Luna and her left to return to Canterlot.  
"So you six represent the elements of harmony" Nova commented  
"How did you know that" Rainbow inquired  
"If you are looking for your cutie marks, they are on the inside of your wrists" Nova stated disregarding the question. Nova showed them the inside of her wrists and they saw her cutie mark was of an interesting design.  
"That is" Twilight began  
"Not a normal thing for a cutie mark, I know" Nova interrupted  
"Do you know what these forms are called" Rainbow inquired  
"Human form, I read about it something about an ancient curse" Nova responded  
"Ancient Curse? I never read anything about that" Twilight commented  
"The place where I read it is now in ruins" Nova said simply, she closed her eyes and then recited "Once the six are brought back, Discord will reign for naught a day, then allow an ancient curse to take hold forever more, but if the six shall find the source all can be reversed"  
"That is way creepy" Muttered Pinkie Pie.  
"I know there is a place here in Equestria that is the key to reverting back to our original forms" Nova said quietly, "But the landscape has changed a bit in the last thousand years"  
"So how long do have to reverse the curse" Twilight inquired  
"Three maybe four day at most" Nova replied.  
"Thats not much time" Fluttershy said lofting herself into the air.  
"I know we have to set off tomorrow" Nova commented  
Early the next morning everyone met at Fluttershy's cottage. Nova had a simple satchel bag while the rest had backpacks. Nova pulled out a map of Equestria carefully making mental notes of how much the distances had changed she put it away. With a nod of her head she set off with the mane six following her.

**Will the Mane Six be able to reverse the transfromations? Will they get to the destination in time? What is Nova Burst's Cutie mark? Why am I asking questions that you might be wondering? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of Ancient Curse Unleashed. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is just a great mess" Nova muttered as the packed lunch exploded.

"Lighten up Nova," Chuckled Rainbow as she lazily flew above their heads.

The twenty-three year old just gave the multi-colored haired woman a sharp glance. She then returned to fixing the mess that Twilight had caused from her nervousness at the prospect of failing her mentor and all of Equestria. Nova allowed a small sigh to escape, she remembered when she was first taken in by the ruling sisters. Nova's mind wandered to the two young Pegasi that she had taken under her wing. Candy Cane or Cece as she preferred to be called, was the quieter of the two, her red and white mane and body, she was a Zebra Pegasus, very uncommon in Cloudsdale. Mint Chocolate, the other youngster, was a black Unicorn Pegasus, with green tipped wings and her mane was a chocolate and green color. Unlike most Unicorn Pegasi, her horn had been snapped.

"You thinking of somepony?" Fluttershy's quiet voice snapped Nova out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, two youngsters I look out for," Nova replied, pulling out an old photo.

Nova noted with some surprise that it had changed when the transformation hit. The photo showed the human Nova with her arms draped around two young girls, one with green and brown hair, the other with red and white hair. The girl with the green and brown hair had black-green tipped wings and was wearing light grey clothing contrasting her amber colored eyes. CeCe was wearing light blue clothing that matched her eyes and her wings stayed red.

"These are the youngsters," Nova said showing the photo to Fluttershy.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves here," Fluttershy noted.

"Yeah, That's Mint Chocolate, and Candy Cane or CeCe as she likes to be called," Nova explained pointing to the two, "They must be so confused right now."

Fluttershy handed the photo back to the amber eyed woman. Nova ruffled her dark toned hair. Fluttershy could tell it was out of concern. Since Fluttershy was the Element of Kindness, she was able to tell when someone was genuinely concerned for someone. Nova Burst's wings fluttered slightly. She let out a simple sigh a drew her sword, it illuminated with a blue-grey glow and she was now holding a broadsword.

"What is it?" Twilight asked glancing sharply at Nova.

"I don't know Twi," Nova said quietly one of her tattered ears twitched.

With a pink glow Twilight had pulled out her sword and motioned for Rarity to do the same. Within the same pink glow Twilight's wings appeared. Nova jumped back in shocked and had lofted herself into the air. What was more noticeable was that Nova had gone Crystal.

"What the heck is that?" both Twilight and Nova exclaimed at the same time.

Nova set back down on the ground before replying, " My father was a Crystal Unicorn, my mom was a Plain Pegasus from Cloudsdale. Hence why I am what I am."

"Completed a spell that turned me into an Alicorn," Twilight replied.

"You were a Unicorn for most of your life weren't you?" Nova asked.

"Yes," Twilight answered, confused.

"Explains a lot," Nova nodded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Twilight inquired.

"Your wings came at a later time than the most part of the transformation," Nova responded with a shrug.

A branch snapped behind them and Nova unleashed a blast of magic in the shape of a blue and purple striped star with three black nuclear rings. Once the light from the magic dissipated they heard someone swear viciously. A man about Nova's age came out of the bushes. He had red eyes, but his hair was red and blue much like the jacket he was wearing. He dusted off his blue jeans and looked up at Nova.

"What the heck Wild?" Nova inquired, her arms crossed.

"Nov, what brings you out here?" Wild Blaze asked.

"Helping the Elements of Harmony. Don't tell me you lost track of Thunder Stripe again didn't you?" Nova inquired with a smirk.

"Yeah, and Blue Shadow won't tell me where he took off to," Wild sighed.

"Hon, you might want to try asking Mint, she'll know where Thunder went," Nova said gently.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back?" Wild asked.

"Of course but I get the feeling that Luna and Celestia would wish to speak to me success or failure," Nova replied.

"Is that good or bad?" Pinkie inquired.  
"Depends on Luna's mood," Nova replied offhandedly as she watched Wild use a transportation spell.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack inquired.

"Nothing," Nova answered as she returned the remains of the packed lunch back to it's bag.

Pinke, AJ, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash also began packing their bags again. Something changed about Nova's demeanor, Her wings were tightly closed to her body and she seemed as if her mind was racing. As soon as Nova packed the last of the stuff in her bag, she set off with the mane six following behind her.

"Who exactly was that, and who are Blue Shadow and Thunder Stripe?" Rarity inquired rushing to keep up with Nova.

"How about we focus at the matter at hand?" Nova replied.

"Is there something difficult about answering?" Rarity returned.

"I promise to tell you _after _we get done with the task at hand," Nova responded.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dusk before Nova spoke again. She had disregarded every single question the Elements of Harmony threw at her. She was starting to irritate Rainbow Dash.

"You do not need to know of my life before Princess Luna was transformed," was Nova's simple answer, and with it Nova flew up to a cloud and sat cross-legged.

"She's doing a meditation. I hardly see anypony do that," Murmured Fluttershy.

The sun quickly set and the moon rose. A fire had been started and food was being cooked. Nova strode the the edge of the cloud and murmured the Princess of the Night's name. As a dull blue light landed in front of her, she sat down cross legged. Luna enabled a telepathic connection with the younger Alicorn.

_You seem at an unease young Nova Burst._

Princess Luna, the Elements...They don't know of anything about my past. Is it right for me to tell them?

_Only as right as you think. I know you met with Cadenza in the Crystal Empire before Dark Spire's curse took effect._

_I figured you would. I think I will tell them a little about them, but definitely not the part about Uncle Sombra. I think that will just lead them to a mistrust of me._

What of the-

I think it wise to not mention that either. A long line of Unicorns descended from Alicorns and a long line of Pegasi descended from Alicorns as well...Sometimes I feel as if Discord is messing with my life.

He could have. We are not sure how much chaos he had caused in the Crystal Empire before we stopped him.

There might be more dark times for Equestria in the very near future.

Have courage and hope, Nova.

Having courage is facing down what you fear in the hopes you can succeed, and hope is going into something and wishing the best will come out of it.

I was beginning to think you have forgotten those two traits of yours. I must go now, but I get the feeling that you WILL succeed. Goodbye for now Nova, you know I'm only a call away.

Goodbye Luna, thank you.

With that Luna left quietly, and Nova returned to sit near the fire. Her amber eyes made contact with Twilight's purple ones. Nova sighed as she tossed a log on to the fire. She looked over the bearers of the Elements of Harmony before asking, "Ye, you don't know much about me other than my name and the fact that I was once Princess Luna's student, correct?"

A chorus of nods met her question. Nova then pulled something out her satchel and threw it on the fire and began to tell them part of her past.

"I was born during King Sombra's reign. He was once a proud and kind ruler. Both sides of my family are descended from alicorns, ones that did not have the gift of immortality. As you can assume, one side lost their connection to the Unicorn and Earth sides with the other lost their connection with the Pegasus side. Luna took me as her student, despite my only being a couple of years younger than her. Then the Discord, Sombra and Nightmare Moon disasters happened, I was put into a suspended animation until you lot released Luna from her Nightmare Moon's control. As for the last past three years I stayed in Canterlot, mostly studying in the royal archives."

It was soon decided that they needed an early start the next morning so most bid each other goodnight and went to bed. Nova was unaware that Twilight was observing her. She did not hear the small gasp escape Twilight's lips when her wings turned pitch black and riddled with holes. Nova swore viciously as her wings turned back to normal. The dark magic was eating away at her pegasus magic, but Nova was hard-head like her mother was, and she will _not_ let any of the Elements know. Twilight took a step back and heard a twig snap.

"You saw didn't you Twilight?" Nova's voices was soft and welcoming, much like her mentor's, now that Luna has had adjusted.

"Your wings turned like what Changlings bodies are like," Twilight spoke quietly as she came closer to Nova.

"You must not tell them. I know that ponies don't like the Changlings, but they can't overthrow their Queen, or she'll execute them. It's basically a forced servitude. They are now bound to Crystalis by powerful magic, hence the reason they can shapeshift," Nova said quietly as she pulled out a two colored feather out of her right wing.

"But why'd your wings-" Twilight began.

"The dark magic is messing with my pegasus side," Nova said simply, as she handed the white and black feather to Twilight.

"Surely Celestia or Luna could help," Twilight managed to choke out.

"There was a mistake on my great-grandfather's part. He, ahem, foaled some youngins with a Changling. Focus on the curse first, You needn't worry about my little hole problem," Nova said with a grim smile.

Twilight gave a nervous two went back to the campsite where Nova lofted herself into a nearby tree.


End file.
